Things Change
by jaydream
Summary: *People change and grow up, and sometimes you let your feelings take control.* COLLEGE JINDY! ONESHOT!


I have been having a JN marathon all day and it's been SO LONG since I wrote a fic, so this came about in about five minutes. Takes place when Jimmy & Cindy are in college. Enjoy! **ONESHOT ONLY!**

* * *

**Title: **_Things Change_

**Summary: **_People change and grow up, and sometimes you let your feelings take control._

**Rating: **_PG_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron_

**Pairing:** _Jindy_

* * *

Cynthia Grace Vortex looked out her window at the rainy night sky. She'd been working on her college Biology work for over an hour and was already getting tired. It was only nine at night, but she was exhausted from her second day at Retroville college. Besides the fact that her recently growing feelings for, well … Jimmy.

Yes.

That Jimmy.

James Isaac Neutron. The Jimmy Neutron. The Jimmy she's known all her life ever since she could remember. Since high school graduation, Cindy had noticed a big change in her neighbor. Jimmy had grown over the years, towering over her at a strong five foot six inches. However, everything else had remaind the same. His deep blue eyes were just as blue as ever, his smile knee-weakening, and his smarts far beyond her own. While she was a Junior in college, Jimmy had ranked above the rest as a Sophomore. Not that she was jealous or anything. In fact, just the opposite. She was happy for him.

Putting her pink rimmed glasses on top of her head, Cindy looked across the street, peering into Jimmy's bedroom window. She could see him at his own desk, probably working on his own homework … or a lab project. She smiled at the thought of it.

Jimmy looked up, his bright blue eyes behind geeky looking black glasses but very fashionable on him. He offered a soft smile and Cindy, reached over grabbing her blank poster boards from beside her desk. Grabbing a black Sharpie, Cindy wrote on the card and held it up for Jimmy to see. _What are you working on?_

Grinning and making Cindy's heart race, Jimmy replied with a more … him … way. Writing in the air with a glowing blue pen, beautiful glowing silver words floated in mid-air in response. _Working on my advanced Mathematics. You?_

Cindy shook her head smiling and wrote underneath the line she drew, separating the conversations. _Biology. Ugh. Remind me again why I want to be a Bioengineer?_

Swiping his hand over the glowing letters, Jimmy easily erased the previous words and wrote a new set. _Because you'll be the best and the smartest female Bio engineer I will ever know. And you will be great at it. _

Blushing and hoping that her neighbor and long-time crush didn't see it, Cindy drew another line and wrote again. _You overexaggerate, Jimmy. What are you studying? I never got to ask you._

Swiping away the words again, Jimmy wrote swiftly and quickly with his neat cursive. _Computer Artificial Intelligence and rocketry. You know. Pretty much what I've been doing my whole life. Besides little experimental things. Which I haven't been doing much of lately. I want to focus on my college work and get a successful career._

Cindy grinned happily and drew another line before writing. _That's great, Jim. Sounds very you. I hope you get everything you ever wanted after college. You're smart enough to pass, I'm sure. Are you going to graduate this year?_

Jimmy shook his head and swiped away the words. He paused for a moment thinking before writing again. _Nope. I should, but I don't want to. I want to stay and get my education as much as I can. I'm not ready to work. I'm still only 20 after all. =)_

Giggling with an adorable blushing smile, Cindy grabbed another poster board and wrote on it. _That's smart, Jim. I know you'll do great. Even though you're really smart, you should take your time. You know? You have your whole life ahead of you. Take your time._

Jimmy smiled in return, making Cindy's heart throb and wiped away the words once more. _Are you taking anything else on the side?_

_Photography. I'm very good with a camera. So I've been told. So I decided to pick it up, you know? In case Bio engineering doesn't work out for me._ Cindy smiled and held up her camera.

Grinning widely, Jimmy wrote feverishly._ Oh wow. I didn't know you were photographic. Well you know what I mean. You should show me your pictures sometime._

Blushing again, Cindy wrote and nodded with a thumb up. _I will definitely do that. I can email you some. If you like._

_I would,_ Jimmy smiled.

Smiling softly, Cindy wrote another card out. _You know, Jimmy … you and I should hang out sometime. I haven't seen you in a while. You're higher up in college than me and we don't really see each other. I mean, of course, if you don't hate me._

_I've never hated you,_ Jimmy frowned, _I've always liked you. I was just a little stupid boy. You know how boys are. Don't like girls. They only want guy friends and stuff like that you know? Basic psycholoy, Cin. But I never hated you. In, fact the opposite. He paused for a moment, letting Cindy read before swiping it away and writing some more. I've always liked you, Cin. As a friend. As more. However, I thought that you hated me._

Cindy looks, grabbing a clean card and writing. _I never hated you, Jim. Never ever ever. I liked you. You are a smart, amazing person. You have always been nice to me. It's myself who's been such a jerk to you all these years. I should have treated you better. I'm sorry, Jim._

_Don't be, Cin. We were kids. Things change, though._ Jimmy smiled, drew a line and wrote some more. _Cin … I'd love to hang out with you. Tomorrow's Saturday. There's a movie playing. What do you say?_

Feeling her heart flutter and smile widen, along with her cheeks turning pink, Cindy wrote slowly, her hands shaking. _I would love to, Jim. Honest. I really would. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you for all these years. I'm really not like that. I promise._

_I know, Cin. I believe you =) … I will pick you up at eight? Or is that too late for you?_

_Eight is perfect, Jim =) I'll go shopping with Libby and meet you here then. Thank you, Jimmy. I won't let you down. _Cindy grinned softly.

_You've never let me down, Cindy, _Jimmy smiled warmly at his neighbor. Pausing for a moment and feeling himself blush slightly, he erased the words and slowly drew a giant pink glowing heart followed by _Goodnight, Cindy. _

The young blonde fell asleep extremely happy that night, sure that her future would hold out better than she imagined.

All thanks to a boy she had known her whole entire life.

James Isaac Neutron.

* * *

**Reviews make me a happy writer!**

**Jay**


End file.
